


A bloody pot

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad boy au!, Florists, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shyness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Chankai Art Festival Prompt submitted by @OH_A_BELL:FLOWERSHOP!AU: Bad boy chanyeol always buy flowers from shy florist jongin just because he likes the flowers there (nah not really. Bec of the cute boi)





	1. The Pot N°

**Author's Note:**

> I had to end it before this date but I got issues with my phone.  
> Thanks to @Nagimaru for the amazing Fic and art festival.

It was fate when Jongin was about to close his shop’s doors only to have a bloody, wobbling, tall board man get in shakingly. “I am sorry… sir?” The man looked at Jongin with clouded eyes before collapsing.

Surprised, Jongin held him close and pulled him to a staff room, or his bedroom in other hand. He laid the man there and closed the door behind him. He cleaned up the mess and was about to lock things up when a bunch of men pushed the door open. “Yah. Did you a man wearing black and red clothes around?” Jongin wanted to talk but instead he pointed at the backdoor that he left open. “That son of a bitch ran from the backdoor! Hurry!” they flashed in, knocking few jars here and there, while the rest walked out in a rush. Jongin just locked everything up and set the alarm on. He sighed in relief before getting the bathroom where he showered in the tiny space he had left inside. He washed up, dried himself up and dressed for a cold night, knowing he will have to sleep in the shop instead of his bed.

Thinking of his bed, he softly opened the door on the man who snored enough loud to make him relieved the man was alive. He covered the man, after taking his shoes and socks off, and picked a sleeping bag. A cup of warm noddle sounded like a luxury right then as he considered that the man would like to eat something if he wakes up.

“Ah. What did I get myself into?” he mumbled to himself as he gulped down the warm tea he managed to make as he sat down in the floor, inside his sleeping bag.

He was about to sleep when a groans and pantings got him flying out of his spot to the bed where the stranger started trashing and woke up as soon as Jongin touched him. The man looked at Jongin intensely for a moment. “Where am I?”

“In my shop… you got in and collapsed.” Jongin softly, almost shyly, explained. “I got you in my bedroom before those men could notice. I misleaded them when they asked me about you?” The man gave Jongin a shocked look that softened with a smile.

“Thank you. I own you my life.” Jongin simply blushed at that before recalling the noddle box.

He stood in a rush. “I got noodles. It will make you feel better.” He stood to mix the noodles, noticing how intensely the man was looking at him and it was only when a cold breeze hit his legs that he realized he was on boxers and wifebeater. He blushed extremely, flustered, before facing the man. “Here. You can eat and rest. I am sleeping in my sleeping bag tonight.”

“No.” the man simply said. “I would like if you sleep in your bed and I sleep in your bag.” Jongin was about to object but the man stood and faced Jongin, almost holding his face.  “I forced my presence to you. What you have done to me is already too much, I would love to return your kindness.” Jongin wanted to talk. He really did but he was so flustered, he barely blushed madly. The man simply pulled him down to bed. “I am sure this is your meal too. Please let us share.”

Jongin shook his head kindly but his stomach betrayed him and let out a loud sound. “I am fine. I had days when I slept with no food.”

“I can relate to that.” The stranger smiled offering a full chopstick to Jongin who shyly swallowed it. Jongin could see that the man gave himself a small portion and urged him to eat more. That how they ended up sharing that box of noodle. “You close late.”

“I have no choice. The business is slow so the longest my working hours are, the bigger are the chances that I sell more.” The man nodded. “My name is Kim Jongin by the way.” The man smiled kindly.

“Nice to know you, Kim Jongin. I wish I can share my name with you but the less you know about me the safer you are.” Jongin pouted at that and the stranger just smiled. “Thank you for the meal and the bed.” The stranger picked a wrap of money from his inner pocket to which Jongin nearly refused but the stranger simply held his hand. “I may not live long to repay you back, so please indulge me.”

Jongin nodded but said nothing as the man headed the tossed sleeping bag. He slept in bed with a racing heart and woke up finding that the man left by the back door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That how Chanyeol fell in love for the first time. He refused to admit it when he joined his friends that morning and only slept for few hours before they got called for a job.

He barely kept his tiny smile hidden in the car when a hand on his made him look at his leader. “You look weird today.” Chanyeol just dismissed him. “Anyway, here is the job.” as they shared the tasks, Chanyeol pushed the memory of a shy flustered, nearly naked, Flower shop owner back and focused on his job.

He didn’t like his job per say but it paid well. Even really well. His gang was doing outside job for other gangs, or replaced them in trades. It got him in jail few times already but as they had no link to any of the issues, they were mostly held for act of violance.

Back in the time, it did not matter, but as he got his share, an idea of settling down did hit him. “Hey, Myung.” He called his friend who looked at him curiously. “How much a coffee shop would cost me?”

“How would I know?” Myungsoo simply answered him. “It depends on where you want it.” Chanyeol nodded simply as he left the car to pick a cap.

He made it to the flower shop as few people left and got in to find Jongin busy cleaning his mess. “I will be right back!” Jongin called. Chanyeol leaned on the counter and observed how Jongin’s body was still eatable even with clothes on. He looked adorable even. Jongin rushed in and shyly smiled as soon as he saw Chanyeol.

For some reasons, Chanyeol felt his chest burn and he smiled. “Hi, Jongin. How is the Shop today?”

“Busy.” Jongin simply said as he wipped his hands. He barely looked at Chanyeol in the eye, blushing so madly it reached his ears. Chanyeol was going crazy at the idea that such man was able to make him feel all weird. “Do you want to order something?”

Chanyeol was taken aback for a second but still nodded. “Anything that smells good. I love flowers with nice smell.” Jongin smiled and picked few flowers.

“Here are some Jasmines and lily in the valley.” Jongin simply said. “I got some 3’oclocks and gardenias too but they are mostly used for gardens. Also aromatic plants.”

“I will take a pot of 3 oclocks. I have a balcony in my room.” Chanyeol picked his wallet. “I have to take care good of it, isn’t it?”

“In such weather, no. It is a garden plant after all. However some water will do it really good.” Jongin simply explained as he handed a small pot with a card. “Instructions are in this card. Come anytime for any question.” Chanyeol unconsciously held Jongin’s hand as he picked the pot and his entire being froze. Jongin had blushed madly and shyly looked away. Chanyeol found himself about to kiss the man if not for the phone that rang suddenly.

He thanked Jongin who gave him the pot in a special bag and left after leaving most the money he had. He picked the phone and was about to answer the upcoming call when a hand on his made him look back to a flustered Jongin. He blinked in confusion when Jongin pushed something in his pocket and ran away. “Yah! Park Chanyeol! Are you there?”

“What is it, boss?” Chanyeol dreamily said as his boss’s voice was enough loud to wake him up. His boss went on his ranting as Chanyeol hailed a cap. He went home even if his boss requested him as soon as possible. The pot was the prettiest thing he had in that room for a while.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin was both glad and sad the tall stranger disappeared for a while. He had more orders since he met that man for the last time and a part of him knew it was the tall man’s doing.

“Nini! Look at this.” Jongdae, his older brother, got in with a wide smile. “Your books are better than last month.” Jongin smiled at that and Jongdae ruffled his hair. “You are doing well, my Jongin.”

“Hyung~” Jongin whined as he pushed his brother’s hand away. “I knew it will be bettet this month. I sold more this week than I did in the last three months.” Jongdae nodded agreeing and picked the bouquet Jongin made for him. He was about to head out when a familiar tall man with a dark expression got in. “Oh, hi costumer. How can I help you?” Jongin’s heart raced in happiness before he could control it.

The man stood closer to Jongin who blinked shyly before looking away. “The 3 oclocks faded while I was in jail. I want another one.”

Jail? Jongin blinked at him. “Usually they never fade unless you did water them too much.” The man frowned further and sighed.

“I see.” The man picked his wallet and Jongin managed to read a tattoo. LOEY was written in it. “I don’t think I can save it so give me a new one and I will bring you the old one to save if you can.” Jongin nodded shyly before smiling as he stepped back to his atelier.

Jongdae seemed to come back in life as soon as Jongin showed up with a bag. “I will come back later with dinner.”

Jongin chuckled brightly as his brother left. “Yes, hyung! Kiss mom for me!” he looked back to the tall man and he felt suddenly jelly as the man was smiling warmly looking at him. “Your 3o’clock.”

“Your laugh is beautiful.” Chanyeol simply said. He picked a load of money and handed it “Keep the rest.” Jongin was about to object but the man simply held his chin, shocking him and redeeming him silent. “I insist.” the man whispered as he leaned to past a kiss in the shocked florist cheek.

Jongin melted and nearly sank in the sensation of that soft touch when a harsh open of the door, which luckily came as Chanyeol had picked his pot, woke him up. “Chanyeol! We better hurry up.”

 _Chanyeol_ … Jongin allowed the name to ring in his mind as he walked out to see the man get in a van. He fixed few knocked pots with a satisfied smile. Chanyeol’s name was what he mumbled during the day.

Chanyeol came back the next day, with the damaged plant. Jongin examined it and smiled. “The plant can be saved. Let me fix it for you.”

“You are beautiful when you are shy.” Chanyeol commented which made Jongin look at him in shock. Chanyeol was smiling kindly. “I am honest.” Jongin blushed further and looked back to his plant. He focused on it for a moment and looked back only to find the man gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol worked hard that week. For some reasons his gangmates never grasped, Chanyeol started working and saving money. He even got a job as a bouncer.

Chanyeol did not want to explain bit his smile everytime he sees the growing mini garden in his window explained a lot.

He visited the flower shop often, sometimes to buy flowers and sometimes to chat with the owner, but each time, Chanyeol glowed. “What is there that makes you happy?” they asked.

“An exotic flower.” Chanyeol simply answered. “I love how flowers and plants smell. It makes my life… colorful.” It was enough to explain his obsession with the flower but not with the florist. 

It was as he got kicked to death in one of his cleaning jobs that Sehun, the kid he interact the least with in the gang, realized why Chanyeol liked the man. The job was way far from the house but closer to the flower shop and Chanyeol walked there, with a shaken body. Chanyeol was in pain, his body bruised all over but determined to go alone. Sehun simply held him until they reached the closed shop back door. Chanyeol knocked, over and over, until a cute topless Jongin showed up, terrorized.

“Costumer nim?” Chanyeol smiled cheepishly. “What happened?”

“My place is too far and I feel safe here. May I crush over?” The words seemed to take Jongin aback and he looked at his company. “My friend will not stay. I will.” 

Sehun hummed at that. “I got a job to do. See you.” Sehun let him go and Jongin rushed to hold Chanyeol. 

“Hold on me, Chanyeol.” Jongin whispered, worry and sadness filling his face. Chanyeol blinked at him.

“You know my name.” Chanyeol smiled widely as Jongin led him inside. He laid down in a huff and groaned in pain. “Shit. My body hurt.”

“You should be in a hospital.” Jongin commented tonelessly and Chanyeol looked at him.

“I feel safe with you around. I did not think twice.” Jongin sighed at that. “I can go if I am bothering.”

Jongin looked at him in shock. “You are not. I am just worried. I have no first aid kits, or pain killers, or…” Chanyeol sat up and started stripping from his clothes much to Jongin’s shock. “What are you doing?”

Chanyeol smirked. “Getting naked, of course.” Jongin went crimson, Shyly looking away. “You are so cute.” Chanyeol chuckled. “My clothes are tight, they are hurting me. Is it ok?”

“I will hand you a cover.” Jongin offered it and soon Chanyeol wrapped his fully naked body. “Did you eat?” Jongin nervously asked and Chanyeol suddenly sat up.

“Come here, Jongin.” Jongin blinked at him in surprise and approached him slowly. “come, join me in bed.” Jongin was about to object. “Or Else I will sleep naked in your reception.” Chanyeol seriously warned and Jongin gave him a displeased scrowl. He sat down and laid while giving his back to Chanyeol, shaking incredibly. Suddenly, he was held close and his back collided with a warm chest. “You smell so good. Is it a perfume?” Jongin shook his head. “ A soap? Shower gel?”

“I did not shower today. The shower is broken.” Jongin blushed madly at that. He noticed how the man did not move or say anything so he looked at the man. Chanyeol had kind eyes and Jongin felt like he may melt. Jongin shifted to face Chanyeol and covered him. “Sleep. You will be better tomorrow.” Chanyeol suddenly pulled him under the cover, wrapped him close, and closed his eyes after inhaling and exhaling loudly.

Jongin tensed there until Chanyeol fell asleep and he soon did follow. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jongin’s following day of work went well, he had barely anyone, so he managed to go buy Chanyeol food and medecines. The tall guy slept most day as his bruises worsened and the sleeping pills Jongin gave him were strong enough. Jongin managed to have time for himself and think about the man’s odd behavior and how in the midddle of nowhere,  he woke up hard and sweaty as Chanyeol strocked his butt in his sleep.

“I am going insane. Why would he like me? Or even want to touch me? I am nobody.” He mumbled to himself as he fixed few bouquets. Chanyeol woke up by the time he made a simple lunch. The man yawned and smiled as soon as he saw Jongin. “You slept well?”

Chanyeol nodded and headed to the small bathroom while Jongin had to focus on the food in order to not see Chanyeol’s nudity. 

Sadly, Chanyeol sat down shamelessly and Jongin found himself blush at the colossal virility while he can not deny thinking:  _ How will it fit inside me? _ Chanyeol was decent enough to pick the cover after a moment and hide it while picking chopsticks and a rice bowl. 

“Did you sleep just fine with me in bed?” Chanyeol asked him suddenly and Jongin nodded shyly. “Because I plan to stay here to tonight too.” 

Chanyeol did plan to take more. He wanted to have Jongin in his life, he no longer could deny that. So he planned to use this twenty four hours for his favor. Jongin blushed madly. “It was fine. You are welcome to stay as long as you want.” Jongin shyly spoke and Chanyeol found himself melting. They finished eating and soon Jongin was back to work while Chanyeol washed the dishes and laid in bed, observing how small the bed was. Jongin was basically on him. “No wonder he woke up early.” Chanyeol tsked. Suddenly, Jongin closed the door and Chanyeol heard a commotion. He remained unmoving until he heard a loud chatting. 

Chanyeol’s blood ran cold. 

The gang that Jongin saved him from was there. Jongin’s voice could be barely heard while the others were obnoxiously loud. Chanyeol wished there was another way out. He looked at the tiny window and sighed. He stood there, anxiety eating him up, until the voices and the noises faded. His heart was the only thing heard after that. Did they kill Jongin? Did they take him? 

Chanyeol wanted to move but anxiety only worsened and he stood there shaking like a paper in a storm. That how Jongin found him when he suddenly opened the door. Jongin froze at his sight and Chanyeol pulled him inside and hugged him tight before checking his body with shaken hands. “Did they hurt you? Did they do anything to you? Oh god, Jongin.” Chanyeol hugged Jongin back  as tight as he could. “I was going insane, worried about you.”

Surprised and touched, Jongin patted on his back. “I am fine. I baricaded the door for them to not notice I had a room inside the shop, they saw you coming in and I told them you asked for shelter because you are a regular and my shop was the closest.” Jongin softly explained. “They asked me few more questions and left.”

“Thank god.” Chanyeol whimpered. He pushed Jongin away. “I am so sorry for that. I did not mean to cause you trouble.” He held Jongin’s chin and kissed him right and there. Jongin was shocked for a moment and hesitantly answered which turned out to be heated. “Can I still stay tonight?”

“Only if you wear an underwear.” Jongin mumbled back shyly and Chanyeol chuckled nodding. He indeed wore an underwear and sneaked to Jongin’s side, who was busy in his atelier, to kiss the man’s cheek. Jongin gave him a soft smile. 

“You are truly beautiful when you are shy.” Chanyeol commented simply and leaned to hug Jongin who looked away. “Have a nice work day, my tiny bear.”

Jongin huffed as he let go. “I am not tiny.” Chanyeol chuckled and went to lay down. His body was still bruised and many spots in his body did hurt a lot still so he fast slept. His phone woke him up and he fished it from his pocket.

“Hi.” He grimly spoke as he noticed his boss’s number on.

“Are you having fun?” Chanyeol felt his guts stiffen. “We got a job so show up when you are done.”

“When and where?” He noticed Jongin in the reception and felt his inside melt in regret.

“Tomorrow, at dawn.” it meant he didn’t have the whole night. 

He sighes in dispair. “Send me Sehun when time comes. I am still sore   the beating.”

“Ok.” The call ended a|nd Chanyeol groaned in his spot. He looked at Jongin’s side finding the man cleaning up to lock things down.

He had made a “No fresh flowers available” sign and closed the door. Chanyeol was surprised as Jongin joined him.

“Is the shop closed?” Chanyeol asked as Jongin got in.

“I did not get myself fresh flowers because it would take time and I needed to keep an eye on you.” Jongin sounded flustered. “So I got nothing to sell.”

Chanyeol looked at him with a guilty sad expression and sighed. “I am sorry.”

“Oh. No, no. I am ok with it. It is nearly lunch now. Do you want to eat something?” Jongin asked him kindly. Chanyeol thought of it.

“Order a family set from the chicken restaurant nearby.” Chanyeol smiled softly. “It is on me.” Jongin smiled brightly at the mention of chicken.

The food was soon delivered and Jongin could barely contain his excitement. Chanyeol was happy about that. He barely ate, focused on Jongin adorableness. “Are you open in the afternoon?” Jongin shook his head. “I am sorry.”

“It is ok. I…” Jongin blushed. “I like having you around.” he did not look up to meet Chanyeol’s sad eyes.

“I love having you around too.” Chanyeol softly spoke and Jongin blushed further. “Can you lay down with me after lunch?”

“I got some plants to feed and then…” Jongin’s shyness exploded. “Yeah why not.” he packed the lunch as Chanyeol picked the dishes and washed them. Jongin went to the atelier and Chanyeol made himself busy, fixing the broken showerhead. He picked his wallet and reached for Jongin who was focused on his tasks.

“Get me a new showerhead, and few things.” Chanyeol handed him the wallet as he picked a blocnote and wrote items in a paper. “Hurry.”

Jongin nodded, bewildered, and left the shop to the nearest store. Chanyeol was surprised Jongin showed up fast with his purchases. Jongin observed him as he fixed the shower and applauded in happiness which made Chanyeol love him even more.

Yes, Chanyeol was in love with the cute florist. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : smuts ahead. Sorry for the excessive smut but I thought a desperate badboy won't think of something sweet like fluff.

He allowed Jongin to shower first before showering as well. He shamelessly walked naked only to find Jongin laying in bed already. Jongin gasped and covered his eyes which made Chanyeol chuckle and join the tense Jongin in bed. He slided behind the man’s back and hugged him, much to Jongin’s embarrassement. “Can I take your shirt off?” Chanyeol had already slided a hand inside Jongin’s shirt and had caressed Jongin’s skin softly. 

Jongin shivered and shakingly took it off. He looked unwilling and Chanyeol wasn’t planing to push. He kissed the man’s skin and sighed in content. “You smell so good.”

“I do?” Jongin smiled to him and Chanyeol nodded with a look that made Jongin frown. “You look sad.”

“I may not comeback. I am risking your life, by being around.” Jongin pouted and Chanyeol kissed that. “I am sorry. All I want to do is to treasure this moment with you.”

“Can’t you stay with me?” Jongin requested with a hint of dispair and Chanyeol could only kiss him. He kissed with all his might because no, he couldn’t stay with Jongin. He wanted to. Oh how he wanted to. 

His lips sucked from the florist skin until he felt drunk and Jongin seemed to relax incredibly more.

“Stay.” He moaned as Chanyeol slided his hands to uncover his butt and squeezed it. “Chanyeol.” Jongin moaned as he wrapped Chanyeol’s neck, bitting the man’s shoulder. 

Chanyeol grunted as his thights buckled without him noticing, building frictions between them. “God, Jongin…” He pushed the man away softly and held his face. “May I take more? May I…?”

Jongin suddenly pulled his waist closer. “I am not made of glass.” Jongin nibbled him harshly. “Take me.”

Chanyeol paused them and glared at Jongin who felt intimidated. “This is not I want.” Jongin wanted to say something. “but I got less choices as the time pass. So yes, I will take you.” Chanyeol burried his nose in Jongin’s neck. “I will fuck your brain out the way I dreamed forever but in one condition.” 

“What condition?” Jongin breathlessly huffed and Chanyeol didn’t speak, nibbling his skin as he pushed the pants further down and holding their manhoods, tightly grinding them. Jongin moaned loudly at that, giving more access to his skin. They exploded fast but Chanyeol was not done. 

A hunger he was refusing to satiate burned his skin as he pulled the pants and underwear away. He paused for a moment, breathless, to observe Jongin’s glory. “Beautiful.” Jongin did not bother to hide himself or keep his tight close. 

In fact, he leasurely spread himself for Chanyeol, a burning want clouding his mind deeply. When Chanyeol’s lips landed on his tights, Jongin sobbed in pleasure. Chanyeol did bite in his skin, marking them as his, and soon faced the man’s hole. He turned Jongin who hugged a pillow and slided his fingers inside. Jongin moaned and held Chanyeol’s hand. “I got lube and condoms in the medecine bag.” the medecine bag that had Chanyeol painkillers, Chanyeol smirked. 

“You were prepared.” Jongin shyly burried his face in the pillow and Chanyeol picked the bag and sat back, trailing kisses in Jongin’s back. “Look at me.” Jongin tried and Chanyeol managed to make him look up enough to kiss him as he filled the man’s inside with lubes. Chanyeol loved it rough but he refused to hurt Jongin. So he settled for a middle. He pushed the head in and out until Jongin stopped tensing around him and suddenly pushed fully in. Jongin who was kissing him, burried his face in the pillow to scream. Chanyeol felt a bright pleasure at how Jongin swallowed him. He thursted like no tomorrow, his hands exploring the man’s body before settling in the man’s waist. 

Jongin’s cries were suddenly high pitched and soon Chanyeol lost control of his pace, riding himself out of his orgasm. He turned Jongin to face him and the man released on his face. Jongin was breathless but smiled at the sight. Chanyeol chuckled. “I am not going to stop now, naughty boy.” 

“Don’t stop.” Jongin moaned and soon a fresh lubbed condom replaced the torn one. Jongin arched to see and moaned at how his body swallowed Chanyeol when Chanyeol held his face close. The kiss was desperately sweet, despite Chanyeol’s eratic movements. Jongin was suddenly moving with him, meeting him half way. 

They exploded but did not break the kiss. Chanyeol laid down on Jongin to just _ kiss _ . He was soon the big spoon, tossing the full condom away, holding Jongin’s manhood with a hand and his cheek with the other, and his tongue shoved deep inside Jongin’s mouth. Jongin was the one to move as he pushed Chanyeol’s manhood inside. Chanyeol hissed at how great it felt Jongin’s walls with nothing in between and Jongin moaned at that as his hips moved slow, wrecking himself with both Chanyeol’s hand and virility. He felt his sanity slip as Chanyeol did not move, letting him do the whole work. 

“Ah. Chanyeol…” Jongin groaned through the lips. Chanyeol moved at that, much to Jongin surprise and drove the florist to release. Jongin laid there, feeling full and content, while Chanyeol picked a towel, watered it, and cleaned Jongin with care. “Thank you, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol kissed his lips after that, lovingly, and held him close after tossing the towel aside. “You are a beautiful dream.”

“Don’t wake up now.” Jongin pleaded and held Chanyeol close only for Chanyeol to realize that Jongin had been scared to lose him.

He pulled Jongin to a cuddling stance, massaging the poor man’s back. “I would love to, but I will wake up soon.” Chanyeol pasted few kisses here and there.

“What if you could stay here?” Jongin asked uncertainly and Chanyeol felt his body burn. 

He smiled before sitting up. “I would have mouthed you in the atelier, in the middle of flowers.” Jongin blushed as Chanyeol caressed his butt. “Because you are a flower. An _ exotic _ one.”

“Chanyeol…” Chanyeol stopped him and stood. Jongin was confused at why.

“I want to satiate you everywhere in this place.” Jongin was happy at that and even if his legs shook, he allowed Chanyeol to take him to the reception. The glass walls were hidden behind a nest but it could be seen if someone lingered his eyes in between. 

Chanyeol handed him his apron and made him wear it. It felt cold over his burning skin but he said nothing he laid down on the reception, holding the other edge. The first thurst made him realize Chanyeol wore no condom. The second made him tense around the reception for one reason. “Ah! So deep!” 

Chanyeol loved the way the reception table squicked at his every move, giving musicality to Jongin’s moans. He went on slow because he wanted it to linger inside Jongin longer.

It was a selfish wish of him to mark Jongin permanently. To keep his print in the man’s skin. It was selfish and he knew it will hurt Jongin further than him but he had no choice. He could feel it.

As Jongin screamed his climax, Chanyeol realized he had filled Jongin to the brim. He pulled the man to the atelier where he noticed a rope. “May I?” he picked it and Jongin have him a look as he  threw his dirty apron aside. He nodded in a curious manner but soon realized what Chanyeol wanted. 

His legs were tied to his hips, leg forced apart as Chanyeol put him in the middle of the pot. His hands were tied to a pipe above him and therefore he could only watch. 

Chanyeol literally fucked him until he could hear the clock in the wall hit midnight. Chanyeol had paused of course, just to look at how spent Jongin was, who had been beyond wrecked at that point.

It felt like a forced sex but Jongin had enjoyed it fully. “I will handle you.” Chanyeol spoke in a teasing manner in the end.

Jongin was soon bathed and taken into his bed. Chanyeol had kissed his bruises before coating them with butter. 

“It ease the bruising.” Chanyeol admitted. 

Jongin smiled. “If you were my boyfriend, I would have bruises in some weird places by now.” It made Chanyeol smile, a sad smile. 

“Perhaps. But I would have made love to you in different manners than sex.” Chanyeol spoke sincerely and Jongin seemed to notice. “Our dates would be eventful in different ways than this… I just…” 

“I know.” he simply said. He wrapped Chanyeol’s neck with his arms. “Make sure to never regret it.”

“I won’t.” Chanyeol and Jongin slept roughly few hours before Chanyeol woke up. There was still some time and he enjoyed it. He enjoyed eyeing Jongin’s body under the light coming from the shower room that he did not turn off. It allowed him to look at Jongin a little more. Linger his eyes in the florist curves. He noticed how familiar every curve of Jongin became. His hands went to the florist limp, holding it and caressing it leasurely.

It was after few strocks that Jongin woke up. “hmm, Chanyeol…”

“You promised me to accept my condition.” Jongin looked at him sleepily. “hear it out. I am leaving within an hour.” It woke Jongin who sat up. “Live your life as if you are living it for the both of us. Do everything you always wanted to do. Smile a lot. Laugh more. Don’t stay alone in the shop. Work to get a personal.”

“I will.” Jongin gave him a soft caress and Chanyeol hugged him. “It felt surreal.”

“It felt like a dream. A dream where a bad boy like me had a good life.” Chanyeol admitted. “I would have been a florist if I was any different.”

Jongin gave him a look. “You wouldn’t be. If you weren’t who you are now, we would have never met.”

Chanyeol laughed. “So true. Jongin, may I ask you one more thing?” Jongin nodded tiredly and Chanyeol flushed. “Let me ride.” At first Jongin did not understand but as Chanyeol coated him with lube, his face gave in to panick. “I would be fine, just let me…”

“Yeol, take it easy on yourself.” Chanyeol smiled but still pushed him inside in one rough thrust. Chanyeol’s expressive face gave in to pain but he still rode himself to climax, making Jongin himself lose himself in the tightness. “Yeol!”

When he exploded, Jongin had filled his insides and seemed breathless. “I loved feeling you inside.” Jongin blushed.

“I loved having you inside me too.” Jongin let out a tear he did not hold as Chanyeol stood to shower. “Will be there a farewell?” the answer came in the form of a kiss.

“I will shower quick and sleep next to you some more.” Chanyeol indeed got a fast shower and joined Jongin, after wearing clothes. He wanted to remain awake but Chanyeol closed his eyes and pulled him in a tight hug. He shed his tears as sleep embraced him as well. However, he could swear Chanyeol had said “Good Bye, my beloved flower.”

When Sehun came, an expression wore Chanyeol’s face and Sehun tried to ignore it as he handed the helmet to Chanyeol. He drove away to the meeting place with the gang. “What is it this time?” Chanyeol asked and only listened half heartedly. It could be seen. There was a fear in his eyes. 

Sehun was the one to drive a wrecked Chanyeol after a fight to his room. He followed the man inside. “Sit.” Chanyeol asked in a shaken manner. “I need to ask you something.”

“Why me?” Sehun gave him a look. 

“You are the only one who know where the flower shop is.” Chanyeol sighed. “I want it to remain like this.” Sehun took a moment to realize something bad was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of Major Character death

Jongin woke up alone, naked. His body was sore from last night activity but he pushed himself to stand up. He got his doze of painkillers and started fixing the shop. 

His heart was in great pain but he made a promise to accept Chanyeol’s condition. He was going to live his life the best he could. He went to his atelier’s storage room first. He went to pick the remaining flowers he could sell, and picked the spoiled but still smelling good ones.

He had always wanted to make his own home made body lotions and home scented candles. He just never dared to in fear of failing to sell them. “But I promised to live my life with its risks.”

He spent that day buying supplies with the extra money Chanyeol left him. It wasn’t a lot but was enough to start with. The following days, he managed to gave few candles and a lotion. 

He had great knowledge about his flowers and plants, even the medecinal ones, so he promoted it with love. 

He named a pot Chanyeol, after few days, since his heart was no longer holding it. “Good morning, Chanyeol hyung.” Jongin would say happily. “I wonder what plant will suit you.” 

He kept it empty, hoping Chanyeol will show up and chose for himself. Jongin hoped it with all his being. 

Because he missed him. A lot. 

He missed him to the point Jongin lost appetite to life. He knew he was failing his promise to Chanyeol and tried hard. 

It took him a month to get news of Chanyeol. News he was expecting but not ready to hear. The man who had been with Chanyeol showed up with a briefcase and a pot… Crimated body pot. “Hi.” The man spoke coldly but Jongin could feel the shake in the man’s hand. “You remember me?”

Jongin nodded as tears willed in his eyes. He looked at the pot. “It is him, isn’t it? Chanyeol…” Jongin had to look away and breathe. He refused to cry in front of the man. 

“He tried to survive but the stabe was deadly.” The man spoke suddenly kindly. “I wonder why he asked me to be the one to hand him over… but I am here. Holding his ashes the way I held his body.” Jongin looked at him in pain. “He wanted you to use his ashes for a plant. To live through what you belong to.” Jongin chuckled and picked the empty pot.

“I already made a pot of his name.” Jongin was shedding tears at that point. “I just don’t know what to plant there.”

“He loved the first plant he bought.” The man rested the briefcase. “He said it is the password to his brief case.” Jongin looked at it and turned the number to 0300 and the bag got open to show money. A hell lot of it. “His savings. He worked hard to have money for a business but said you will have better use. You promised him.”

Jongin closed the bag and looked up with sad eyes. “I did but I failed him.” He picked the pot. “I am sorry, Chanyeol. I will work harder, huh? Don’t be mad at me.”

Jongin filled his Chanyeol pot with small rocks, aches, and a fertilized soil before adding a plant. He soon noticed the man still there, silently observing him. “May I help you?”

“I have a letter. From Chanyeol.” Sehun pulled a folded paper. “He told me to give it to you the day I picked him up but I had no time.” Jongin was already shaking as he picked the paper.

He unfolded it to read:

_ Dear flower. _

_ Your soft touches linger still in my body, I wonder if it is the same for you. I am sorry if it does. I know I had been rough. I know I was selfish. I know. _

_ A part of me knows that this life I have will kill me soon or later and the fear of leaving you behind had weighted me so I made a choice. _

_ I will live my life as if it will end so that you will live your life like you are living it for us both. You promised me, right? I wished I could do a lot of things so do them for me. One of the things I always wanted was to work with you. To have a permanent sight of you surrounded of green. So, I will send you money for your shop, as a contribution. It will feel for me like I am there.  _

_ I want to be a plant you will water and take care of in the next life. Take care of me. _

_ Or maybe I want to be your husband in the next life. Wake up by your side. Live by your side. It sounds like a fairy tale but pray it will happen in the next life. Please? _

_ I never allowed myself to admit it but I love you. I always loved you. I loved you with all my heart and what I could have of freedom. Yet, you belonged to a different world and I am happy you do. My world is a bad place for a cutie like you.  _

_ I lived my life since I know you with happiness so live your life after me with happiness. _

_ It must be hard but try. For the sake of my love. _

 

_ Thank you for the 3’oclock. _

_ Park Chanyeol." _


End file.
